


Home before the stars come out

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Older John, Prom, Soulmates, Young Sherlock, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure John is probably the only person bringing a 13 year old to the prom  but how could he not take Sherlock? They're soulmates after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home before the stars come out

**Author's Note:**

> Although proms are an American idea schools in the UK do have them now. Or at least the one I went to did. 
> 
> John is 16, Sherlock 13 as stated earlier (its set a little after Cake Cases).

“You've chocolate on your face.” John says wiping chocolate off Sherlock’s nose as he sits back down at their table his face flushed from dancing. “Wait I thought you were having Crème brûlée for dessert?” He says catching sight of several empty pudding bowls.

“I did.” Sherlock replies licking the spoon. “But I was hungry so the girls gave me theirs as well.” Sherlock said putting on an adorable smile that seemed to work on nearly everyone, John especially.

Letting out a huff of air John picks up his spoon and leans over to take a bite of the half eaten dessert. “You realise wouldn’t be hungry if you had eaten dinner instead of picking at it. You’re going to make yourself sick before I’ve had a chance to dance with you.”

Sherlock scrunches his nose. “I don’t want to dance to that. It’s undignified.” He says casting an unimpressed glance at the dance floor where most of John’s year group were flapping their arms like birds to the cheesy tune of the birdy dance.

“Oh hush Love, it is fun. Barbie girl is coming up next if you prefer to dance to that.” John joked with a smile as he stole more of Sherlock’s dessert.  

They spend the next few songs eating dessert in the corner, John getting chocolate on his bowtie and Sherlock casting subtle glances at John in his formal suit and thinking how lovely he looks and how good he had been on the dance floor with his friends. Surely he’d have much more fun dancing with Sherlock, who was after all his date to this ridiculous event.

Pulling out his phone Sherlock sends a quick text to the DJ smiling as he does so.   

“Come on then.” Sherlock says finishing his spoonful and grabbing John’s hand as the intro begins to play, delighting in the look of amazement and wonder that John gives him as their song begins to play.

Having taken dancing lessons since he was five, Sherlock automatically leads them across the dance floor and twirls them around. They hardly notice when the song ends and another begins to play, nor do they care that others have to dance around them.

“Mycroft says I’m too young to dance till midnight. I have to be home by ten instead remember. He’s such a spoilsport.” Sherlock quietly reminds John, leaning in close and resting his head against John’s chest, his arms moving from their proper positions to curl around John’s waist as they gently shuffle to the music.

John smiles and presses a kiss to Sherlock’s head. “To tell you the truth I don’t like staying up too late. We’ve plenty of time for dancing, so don’t worry Cinderella. I won’t let you turn into a pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was hell to upload as I've currently no internet and so have had to use cafe wifi. As a result I'd love lots of lovely comments.


End file.
